


What the Doctor Ordered

by acedott



Series: Vanessa Gottlieb Appreciation [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Doctor Kink, F/F, Karla is Black and Adopted, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, i just think these wlwoc that we never see or hear mentioned are neat, not super relevant but its a fact of my interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedott/pseuds/acedott
Summary: Vanessa has a doctor kink. Karla has a praise kink. They meet in the middle.
Relationships: Karla Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb
Series: Vanessa Gottlieb Appreciation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774612
Kudos: 9





	What the Doctor Ordered

“Darling, could you come in here a moment?” Karla called.

“Sure, what's up?” Vanessa walked into the bedroom and stopped short. Karla lay spread out on their bed, completely, gloriously nude.

“I'm here for my physical, doctor,” she purred with a gleam in her eye.

Vanessa grinned. “Of course. I believe you're due for a full examination.” She moved to stand at the foot of the bed. “Now tell me, are you experiencing any pain?”

Karla nodded, affecting a wide-eyed innocence. “I am. It hurts...right... _here_.” Vanessa watched, transfixed, as her hand drifted lower, lower, lower. Karla teased her entrance with a finger and moaned exaggeratedly. 

Vanessa bit back a soft moan. “I see. And when did this start?”

“As soon as you walked in the room.” Karla knew she was laying it on a little thick, but if Vanessa’s dilated pupils were any indication, it was clearly working.

“I wonder what could have caused this. Let me begin my examination.” Vanessa reached out to stroke her thighs, up and down in a way that set every nerve ending alight but still didn't reach where Karla wanted her. She held still anyway, fighting back the urge to buck into the touch. 

“You're doing very well so far,” Vanessa murmured lovingly. As a reward, she ghosted her fingers over Karla’s clit. Still not enough pressure, but enough to keep her worked up. 

Karla sighed. “ _Yes_.”

Vanessa pressed open-mouthed kisses to her thighs, then climbed onto the bed and straddled her. She trailed the backs of her fingernails over Karla’s stomach in mindless patterns.

“Your legs are in perfect condition. I've never seen a pair of legs as beautiful as yours. I'll have to examine your breasts next. Is that alright, ma’am?”

It took all of Karla’s willpower to stay still. “Anything you think will help, doctor.”

Vanessa moaned under her breath at the title. Karla knew just how to wind her up, and she loved her for it. “You're being so very good for me.” Her hands moved up to palm and massage Karla’s breasts briefly before thumbing her brown nipples. 

Karla moaned and couldn't help arching into the touch. “I'm sorry. I can be still.”

Vanessa shook her head. “That's alright. When you move, it lets me know which areas need immediate medical attention.” She ducked her head and took one of Karla’s breasts into her mouth and continued her ministrations with the other hand.

Karla keened and gripped Vanessa’s shoulder. “Don’t stop.”

Vanessa pulled back. “But I have so much more to examine.” She replaced her mouth with her hands again, pinching and rolling the hardened peaks as she licked and nipped at Karla’s neck, her jaw, and the little spot under her earlobe that drove her wild. Now that she had permission to move, Karla didn't restrain herself from writhing and arching into every touch. 

“Please, doctor,” she begged.

Vanessa kissed her then, sloppy and hungry, moaning as their tongues slid against each other. She moved her left hand from Karla’s breast and skated it down her body until it reached her center, and propped herself up with her right hand.

“Is this where the ache is?” she said softly against Karla’s lips. She teased her entrance with a finger, mimicking Karla’s motions from earlier. Karla whimpered.

“Should I examine the area with my hand or with a special probe?” Karla squinted at her in confusion. “A vibrator,” she clarified.

“Oh! Er, your hand, please.” Karla felt her face heat up. “I feel more connected to you when I come around your hand.”

Vanessa kissed the tip of her nose. “That's the sweetest and hottest thing you've ever said to me,” she said, breaking character for a moment. Karla covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. “Stop being cute _and_ sexy at the same time, it's not fair!”

“You have the power to change that, _doctor_.” She groaned as Vanessa thrust a finger in all the way.

“Is that better?” Vanessa asked teasingly. “Poor thing. You must be aching.”

Karla dropped her head back as Vanessa pumped her finger in and out. “I am, doctor. I need you badly.”

Vanessa inserted another finger and began massaging her g-spot. “How badly?”

Karla’s eyes watered from the intensity. “Please, I’m so close. I'm so close, darling, please make me come.”

Vanessa began fucking her in earnest, thrusting and curling all in one motion. Karla’s shouts grew less and less coherent as she came with a wail, white spots dancing behind her eyelids.

Vanessa slowed her movements, continuing to gently stroke until Karla pushed weakly at her wrist some minutes later. 

“Good?” Vanessa asked. She knew the answer, but enjoyed hearing it anyway.

“Very,” Karla answered. She blinked slowly at her. “But I’m afraid I don’t have any money to pay you, doctor. Could we work out an alternative arrangement?”

Vanessa licked her lips. “I'm sure we can think of something. Let's see how good you are with your hands.” 

Karla’s hands moved slowly down her back to squeeze her ass. She slowly guided Vanessa to grind on her thigh. She could feel her wetness seeping through her panties, leaving Karla’s thigh just slightly damp.

She lifted herself up just enough to bite at Vanessa’s nipple and tug gently the way she liked. Vanessa let her head fall back, giving Karla even more access, and tweaked at her other nipple with her hand.

“How does that feel, doctor?” Karla asked, pulling back slightly, but close enough that Vanessa could feel her hot breath with every word. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Good, so good. You make me feel so so good.” Vanessa moaned. “I - I need -” she stammered.

“What do you need? How can I show you how good you made me feel?”

She whined. “I - You can - Clit,” she panted brokenly. 

Karla dipped a hand under the waistband of Vanessa’s panties and rubbed two fingertips back and forth over her clit.

Vanessa choked out a sob and bucked her hips furiously. “ _Please_.”

“Come for me, _schatzi_ ,” Karla murmured into her ear, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

The pet name sent her over the edge, and Vanessa let out a high-pitched scream as she came. Karla didn't stop her fingers, however, and Vanessa couldn't tell if she was having consecutive orgasms or one long, drawn out orgasm. She didn't care. All she cared about was the feeling of her wife underneath her overloading her senses. 

Vanessa’s legs gave out and she collapsed on top of Karla. Murmuring an apology, she shakily rolled herself off. 

Karla kissed her lips softly and arranged them so they were lying face to face, legs tangled around each other. “Happy anniversary, my love.”


End file.
